Extraterrestrial
Extraterrestrial (ET): (ex-truh-tur-'ess'-tree-uhl), AKA alien, occupant, etc. One, often an intelligent humanoid from a different planet '''or parallel universe, inspired in 19th century science fiction by Darwin's evolutionary theory (Drury, 1985; Nicholls, 1979; Sachs, 1980). '''Details: Astronauts in 17th and 18th century literature met odd-looking but familiar-acting animals and people on other planets. Their cultures were earthlike but utopias, exaggerated spoofs or role-reversals of Earth culture. Late 19th century evolutionists such as Lamark, Darwin and others influenced Camille Flammarion's nonfiction Real and Imaginary Worlds (1865), the first book about differently-evolved alien life. Terminology: abduction: aliens taking humans aboard UFOs and medically examining or sexually assaulting them. Airship Wave: worldwide dirigible -like UFO sightings in the UK, Texas, etc.during the 1800s, often piloted by a human-like "Mr. Wilson". anal probing: a falsely believed common form of medical examination and sexual assault on earthling men by aliens, popularized by Whitley Streiber, horror writer and contactee in his book Communion and the movie starring Christopher Walken as Streiber. Ancient Astronauts: human-like aliens erroneously believed by Erich Von Daniken in his 1970s Chariots Of the Gods book to have influenced human cultures such as Egypt, the Aztecs, Incas and Mayans in pyramid-building, crystal magic and advanced technology. Pyramid construction is proven to be within Bronze Age (3000-1000 BCE) human technology. Black Triangle: a type of UFO sighted over freeways, cities, airports and air force bases during The Nineties. cigar-shaped UFO: a large, tubular alien spacecraft from which smaller flying saucers emerge. It is often seen at high altitudes in clouds. Close Encounter: any of 4 kinds of human/alien contact, such as First Kind ( UFO sighting), Second Kind (UFO evidence), Third Kind (boarding a UFO) and Fourth Kind (sex with aliens). contactee: One of several thousand people claiming UFO encounters. Extraterrestrial Hypothesis: the guess in science and ufology that alien pilots come from foreign planets and have genetically engineered, secretly observed and influenced human cultures such as ancient Egypt, Aztec, Mayan and Inca, etc., with pyramid building, crystals and advanced technology. . flying saucers: common disk-shaped UFOs, thought to be alien spaceships, known to hover silently, make right-angle turns at supersonic speeds and outrun supersonic fighter jets. The Greys: Short, gray-skinned bald humanoids, a typical alien species popularized in the 1960s by "The Bellero Shield", an Outer Limits episode and the abduction of Betty and Barney Hill. Little Green People: Early common type of aliens from science fiction and later, UFO encounters, known for alien invasions, flying saucers, beeping native language and demanding "Take me to your leader," at raygun point. The Men In Black:'''Aliens resembling humans in dark business suits, sunglasses and luxury cars, claiming to be federal agents, who intimidate UFO contactees, to discourage them from reporting close encounters. First sighted in the 1950s. '''Mothership: a large, often cigar-shaped UFO, from which smaller craft, such as flying saucers emerge. The Nephilim: Fifteen-to 30-ft. tall black human-like aliens in colorful patterned robes and gold jewelry, based on Babylonian and biblical mythical giants, according to conspiracy theorists and pseudoscientists. They tend to fly disk-shaped, bird-winged spacecraft. The Nordics: Blonde, blue-eyed human-like friendly aliens either naked or in skintight blue uniforms, frequently encountered in the 1950s. They usually come from utopian societies to reform Earth culture for future inclusion and save humans from nuclear war during the Cold War. The Reptilians: Tall, lizard-like humanoid aliens falsely believed by conspiracy theorists such as David Icke to come from the Draconis solar system, shape-shift and secretly impersonate earthling world leaders, such as U.S. Presidents George W. Bush, Barack Obama and Queen Elizabeth II of UK. UFO: Unidentified Flying Object, which tends to have flashing lights, turn at right angles at supersonic speeds, hover silently and have no external wings or engines. They also cause sonic booms, power outages and stall automobiles, sunburn witnesses and panic people and animals. Ufology: unproven UFO myths based on ancient Greek, biblical, etc. myths and 50 years of science fiction, believing aliens have stalked Earth, built pyramids, bred and kidnapped humans for thousands of years, covered up by US military and spy agencies. (Sachs, 1980; Story, 1980; Melton, 1990;1994; Nicholls, 1979; Salmonson, 1991; Randi, 1980; TVTropes Wiki, 2006-18; Wikipedia, 2006-18). Bmup2p230002.png|Tasha saves the family secret. Bmup2p220001.jpg|Tasha uses her powers. Bmup2p19.jpg|Tasha is born. Bmup2p17.jpg|Space pirates attack the S.S.Mokk. Bmup2p16.jpg|Gorta and Zamm leave Chaadi behind. Bmup2p15.jpg|Chaadi is a war zone. Bmup2p14.jpg|Tasha tells Freddy the family secret. '80s Renown.jpg|'80s Renown '90s BBW Renown.jpg|'90s BBW Renown Ultraperson: Ultraperson's family came to Earth in the 1970s aboard their flying saucer, the SS Mokk, ''where she was born "Taashi" in space. Her parents, Gorta and Zamm hailed from Chaadi, a warlike ''terrestrial (Earth-like) planet near the real-life Barnard's Star, which scientists consider a likely one for earthlike planets, and a convenient location for visitors or colonization, since it is 5.9 light years away. On arrival on Earth, Gorta and Zamm used their ethnic powers of flight, Super Strength, telekinesis, etc. in odd jobs as maids and gardeners and later restaurateurs. In grade school, Taashi, renamed the Americanized "Tasha Horner," inherited her parents' abilities and used them to defend herself against a gang rape attempt by her classmates on a school bus. Inspired by a superhero television show, she became one, herself, called "Ultraperson." (Lathan, 2013). * In the proposed reimagined series, Renown & Fascinator, N'taashi Horrn'r and her family left Chaadi, a galactic empire-turned-failed state after multiple revolutions, bound for the utopian galactic empire Nyca. Unfortunately, battle damage by Space Pirates and multiple hostile mercenary space battleships force the SS Mokk's detour to '70s Earth instead. The Horrn'r family and fellow passengers were omnipotent super soldiers or their descendents, empowered by nanotechnology (atom-by-atom construction). Earth crime and superheroes such as TV's Glory Gal inspired N'taashi (now called Natasha Horner) to become Renown in grade school. In high school, she transformed her Earthling best friend Darryl Frederick Hartmann into the Altered Human Fascinator with her native technology, after telepathically learning of his child abuse by his Education Mama Charlene and Jock Dad Joseph (Lathan, 2019). Bibliography: Drury, Nevill, Dictionary of Mysticism and the Occult (1985) Lathan, Darla, Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013-19) Melton, J. Gordon, New Age Encyclopedia (1990), The Vampire Book (1994) Nicholls, Peter, ed., Science Fiction Encyclopedia ''(1979) Randi, James, ''Flim Flam! (1980) Sachs, Margaret, The UFO Encyclopedia (1980) Salmonson, Jessica Amanda,'' Encyclopedia of Amazons'' (1991) Story, Ronald D., ed, et al,'' Encyclopedia of UFOs'' (1980) TV Tropes Wiki,( 2006-18) Wikipedia (2006-18) Category:Paranormal Category:Ethnic Category:Scenery